Unwanted Visit
by Drive all night
Summary: An unexepected and unwanted visitor returns to Chicago.


_**An Unwanted Visitor...a little one shot on what I'd like to see happen when San Diego shows up. Sadly I think it's going to be a love-in. Of all the past characters they could have bought back for a cross-over, they bought him back...**_

"Hi Kim." The sound of the voice almost made her fall from her chair. It was a voice she hadn't heard in a long time and quite frankly could have done without hearing now.

"Uhh, Sean Hi." Kim answered awkwardly, pulling her chair closer to her desk protectively.

He held his arms out wide, completely ignoring her apparent unease. "Can a guy get a hug? Even Trudy gave me a hug, sure it was awkward but when wasn't anything with Trudy awkward."

Kim forced herself to smile. "Sure." She stood up and made her way around the desk.

"Wow."

"How are you Sean? What are you doing back here? How'd you get up here?"

"This is news." He went to put his hand on her small protruding belly and Kim took a step back, laying her hand over it. Why did people think they could touch it constantly? It annoyed her and it would piss Adam off royally if he thought she'd let him.

She was used to his protectiveness now, he had explained it to her, how he was feeling. He had no control over what was going on with her, her body and their growing baby so all he could do was watch and worry and make sure Kim was well cared for. That's all he could do for his baby right now, was protect her and by extension their baby. It was a fine line and some days he went too far and she'd pull him up. This though, she was on his side. She didn't want him touching her.

"Yep."

"So, I'm disappointed I didn't get an invite to the wedding?"

"No wedding, not married." She waggled her finger in his direction without knowing why. All she wanted to do was get him out of there. The rest of the team were due back any minute and the last thing she wanted was to for Adam to see him. They were in such a good place right now; this had the potential to throw them way off course again. Adam had made it quite clear what he thought about that whole episode and it wasn't exactly complimentary.

"Guy let you down?"

"Nope. Just not rushing into things."

"I'd say this was rushing?" he laughed. Either he didn't sense her unease or just didn't care.

It was too late, the gate squeaked open and the footsteps announced the arrival of the team. They were laughing about Atwater going ass over tit getting out of the car but the smiles and laughter died the moment they realised there was a visitor upstairs.

Adam eyes narrowed dangerously and Kim scuttled back to her desk, trying to put even more distance between them.

"Guess you never thought I'd be back up here again."

"Hoped." Adam muttered under his breath, by passing any offer of a handshake and throwing his jacket over the back of his chair. "That warrant come through yet Burgess?"

"Um, no not yet."

"I'll chase it up." He grabbed his phone, turning his back on the rest of the bullpen. Atwater shook Roman's hand and left it to Halstead to introduce their former colleague to Upton and Rojas. Even Voight seemed not to be bothered with pleasantries.

"So, my sister…" Roman was left standing in the middle of the bullpen with little to do as everyone got back to work, Upton and Rojas sensing the tension and decided it was better to stay out of it.

"You suddenly get your badge back?" Voight asked.

"Nope, but I can help."

"You are a civilian, we will call you if we need you." He pointed down the stairs. "You know the way out."

"Come on Hank."

"It's Sergeant Voight and nothing has changed in the last few minutes. Thanks for stopping by but we've got work to do." He made it very clear that he wasn't needed or wanted.

Stopping by Burgess's desk he knocked on it lightly. "Let's catch up later for a drink."

Burgess tilted her head and smiled ruefully. Besides not drinking it was the last thing she wanted to do. Her and Adam had plans to catch up tonight, have dinner and discuss some financial issues they were tossing around. They were trying to be methodical and sensible about things.

"So I'll drink and you can tell me all about the lucky guy."

Kim didn't respond, she could feel Adam's eyes on her along with the rest of the team. "Thanks for stopping by Roman, we are pretty busy right now."

It was neither here nor there response but it was a relief when he got the hint and left.

"We still catching up for dinner?" Ruzek shrugged into his coat. He was heading out with Atwater to chase down a tenuous lead and they probably wouldn't make it back before Kim finished up for the day. If they were all still in the bullpen she would stay but they were all heading out to check things out and it was getting late.

"Yes, of course. You promised me ice-cream from that new place you raved about."

"Just checking."

"Adam, please don't do this." What she didn't need was his jealousy to rear its ugly head. He had nothing to worry about. She was not in the headspace to deal with it. There was one man in her life, sure it was murky but she was happy with what they had going on. It was heading in the right direction and nothing was going to derail them again.

"Sure, okay. I will see you later." He placed one hand on her tiny bump and Kim didn't baulk. "Chill my little pill. Be nice to Momma bear." It was cute the way he talked to it.

Kim made it home, had a shower and did a few stretches. She felt her body changing every day and it felt amazing seeing how it was growing. After a rocky start she was embracing the new her. It wasn't always easy, some days she felt like total shit but that little grainy photo was reminder enough that she was doing something incredible.

A knock on the door surprised her. She had given Adam a key a few weeks ago and while he always let her know he was coming over she decided that it was easier if he just let himself in. "Did you lose that key already?" She swung open the door. "Oh."

"Hi." She never thought he'd turn up at her place. She'd moved several times since he'd been gone and not once had she even thought about letting him know. To be more precise, not once had she thought about him at all.

Kim's eyes narrowed and he was a little surprised at how unwelcoming she'd been earlier and he put it down to the shock of him just turning up. He was hoping for a little bit of excitement. The pregnancy had thrown him and he had contemplated asking Trudy on his way out but she was busy and waved him away when he stood for a few moments and waited. "How did you find me?"

"I was a cop remember."

"What do you want Roman?" Kim pulled the door into her side. She could see him looking around, peering over her shoulder obviously trying to work it out. It was then she realised that he had no idea who the father was, she thought he would have asked around. It was no big secret. Adam couldn't keep his mouth shut about it. He would tell anyone who stood still long enough and he had literally shown half the district the latest scan that they had. It was the first one he'd been to and he'd been amazed and emotional. Kim actually felt bad that she'd shut him out of the first one but he didn't seem to mind, now that he'd seen it and heard the heartbeat he didn't care as long as their baby was safe and growing as it should he was happy.

"To catch up. You didn't return my calls."

"Phone was on silent." She stopped short of apologising. "Look tonight is not a good night."

"I'm not sure how long I am in town for."

"And?"

"I really want to catch up with you. Look I know you've got stuff going on now, but…"

"I'm sorry Sean. Now is not a good time." She heard her phone beep and knew it would be Adam letting her know he was on his way.

"I guess it's not so silent now."

It was time to rip the band-aid off. "It's Adam. He's on his way."

"Ruzek?" it came out a little harsher than he expected. He had an inkling she was involved with Ruzek again but he'd been so non-plussed in the bullpen. He'd barely looked at her so he had some hope that Kim had moved on. Why it bothered him so much was a little disconcerting.

"Yes, Adam and as you can imagine he's not your biggest fan."

"What he say?"

"Nothing actually. He's been working, it was the last thing on his mind."

"I can't believe you took him back, after everything."

"Everything? Like what? Oh failing a push test, that I was stupid enough to give him after listening to you?"

"So he's the father?" He nodded at her stomach.

Kim wrapped her arms around it. "He is and he's been amazing and we are excited."

"Pftt, wonder how long that'll last. So has he still got one foot in and one foot out? Still got commitment issues?"

"You know what. Roman. He is the only guy who has never let me down, he's always had my back, even when I was breaking his heart. He showed up for me every single day. Where the fuck were you?"

"I asked you to come with me."

"Ah yes, I love you…_probably_." She mocked him. "And where were you when I was in court? I didn't see you sitting there supporting me. You didn't even call me afterwards, but you know who was there. Adam. You know who was there the day after he found out about you and I, Adam. Where the fuck were you?"

"I'd been shot. Remember."

"Oh yes, yet the guy I shot was in court. He managed to make it into the courtroom." Kim was on a roll. "And then you left and how many times have you called me since? Where were you when my sister was raped? Where were you when my boyfriend was murdered? Because guess who was there? Every single time." Kim felt her blood pressure rising. "Adam Ruzek, that's who."

"I didn't know."

"Or care. You did whatever you wanted and didn't give a fuck who's life you ruined in the process. You wish you were half the man Adam Ruzek is and this baby is one fucking lucky baby to have a father like him."

"It was always him wasn't it. What was I, just your rebound?"

"Yes, yes you were and you were a mistake." Kim made a move to close the door and Roman put his hand up to stop her. "Leave Roman, please."

"Why? You scared what he'll do? I'm not scared of him, I never was."

"No I want you to leave because I can't stand looking at you."

Kim's heart skipped a beat when Adam appeared heading towards her apartment. He was carrying a small take out bag, obviously with her ice-cream and a six pack of beer. He didn't say a word but stepped in between Roman and Burgess, pulled her into her apartment and closed the door in his face. Flicking the lock to make it perfectly clear he wasn't welcome.

"Adam…" Kim felt desperate as he headed to the small kitchen and put the beer in the fridge, taking one for himself. She watched as he opened it and drank it slowly, trying to get a read on his mood and anticipate how he was going to react. She was expecting an explosion and was bracing for it. If only he'd heard the whole conversation then maybe he'd understand that she didn't want him here.

"Kim, it's okay." He wasn't okay, he was pissed and wanted to punch his lights out but knew that it would upset Kim and he hated upsetting or disappointing her. He was working so hard to rebuild this thing they had going on. Roman had ruined it once; he wasn't going to let him ruin it again. The stakes were way too high now.

Seeing the tears glistening in her eyes he pulled her in for a hug. "Kim, it's okay. You and me, we are here and that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry. I didn't invite him; I didn't tell him where I lived. I tried to get him to leave."

"You , me and our little pill." He kissed her forehead. "Now, let me get you a spoon. I don't want little pill to get angry at his Daddy."

"His?" Kim leant back and eyed him playfully. "Yesterday you were her Daddy."

"Who knows what it'll be tomorrow." He smiled and hugged her close again. It felt good to be in his arms. It had always felt good and right.


End file.
